


怒者之歌

by micorom



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Javert Survives, Angst, Confused Valjean, Graphic Depicitions of Illness, Hospitals, Javert is not OK, Major Injury, Slow Build, Suicide Attempt, Translation, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micorom/pseuds/micorom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert自杀未遂后Valjean找到了他。也许他永远都无法得知那晚的真相，但他依然想要弄明白究竟发生了什么。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Song of Angry Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/822650) by [fightingthecage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingthecage/pseuds/fightingthecage). 



医院的地板擦洗得非常光滑，上面的油漆早就被脚步和铁床架磨光。地面几近白色，木质经年柔软，Valjean觉得自己蹒跚的步履像是被吸收了一般，就好像踩进了谷堆，留下脚印。病房住满了人，但却很安静。肺痨病人的咳嗽声像是远在天边，无法穿透这儿的寂静。他扫过每一张经过的病床，打量着每一张脸，在心中为每一个人默默祈祷。他们躺在这儿，却好像已经死了一般，面色苍白，肢体僵硬，覆盖着的被单纹丝不动。他看得出他们还在呼吸，但其中的一两个需要仔细看才能看得出。这些人他一个都不认得，但带路的医生没有迟疑，将他径直领到病房最里面。

“这儿，”他说，“你要找的人在这里。”

“谢谢，先生，”他在对方掌心按下一枚硬币，“有劳了。”

医生迟疑了一下，但并没有拒绝。“他同你有关系吗？”

“他的伤吗？”

“……不，先生，我不会对这种事情妄加猜测。他本人。”

“哦！”Valjeah笑了，只是笑容转眼即逝。他摇了摇头：“不，我们没什么关系。他只是……只是一个熟人，我想你也许会这么说。”

医生叹了一口气，似乎是有些不耐烦，但同时也带着些失望。“他似乎没有亲人。无所谓。他永远都出不了院。”接着他转身离开了，没有再多说一句，留下了Valjean一人。房间中只剩下他一个真正的活人。

他站了很久，只是聆听着周围的床铺上传来的呼吸声。这个地方的气味——防腐剂下呕吐物、血污、尿液的气味——自他踏进医院开始就萦绕不去，在这儿显得并不冲鼻。他的头顶有一扇窗户紧闭着，但依然看得见外面的蓝天。他盯着那天光，直到一只飞鸟划过视线，一下子将他拉回了现实。于是他也叹了一口气，拉过一张木头椅子，坐在床边。没必要说话，因为这儿的人听不到任何声音。但是，面前躺着的这个人像是在逼他说话一般。往事沉重如山，他怎么能在他面前保持沉默。

Valjean将他从头到脚打量了一遍，描绘着床单下夹板那不自然的形状，扫过睡衣领口露出的绷带。他的额头上凝着汗珠，他的腮须长得乱糟糟。黑色的胡渣扎在他灰白病态的皮肤上。

“Javert……”他不知道他能说什么。他不知道究竟发生了什么，看来他永远都无法知道了。于是他迟疑了。但接着他倾身向前，压低了声音，就好象怕人偷听一般：“如果是我放走了你，才使你落得这个结局，我很抱歉。”

没有回音。当然了，当然不会有回音。Valjean坐回椅子中去，眼睑垂了下来。这句道歉并未能将他心中的重担卸下，也是，这同他何干？没有证据显示这事与他有任何瓜葛。但是……他怎么都无法相信自己同此事无关。至少，会有一丝牵连。如果他扪心自问一番，他自己也不知道这是什么感觉。悲伤，是的，也许，的确吧。恼怒，因为这个人，他总是让他烦心。Valjean试图在心中寻找胜利的喜悦，他明知道自己不会有这种感觉但是他还是想确定，他必须确定自己在街垒所说的话完完全全是发自内心的。 _这些事情我并不怪你_ ……作为Fauchelevant，是的。作为Madeleine。但作为24601呢？他说不出口。他没有办法说此人对Javert没有一丝恨意。也许他有借口。这恨意并非是针对他个人，而是对一切，对每一个人，对这个世界。也许吧。同他所注视的这个人不同，Valjean是充满了同情心的。他同情他人胜过自己，但心底里的一小块他依然在意自己的灵魂。所以……是否有一部分的他为此高兴呢？不。没有。只有悲伤。也许Javert对他而言就像是一片荆棘，但不论是谁都不该落得这样的下场。他本该知道。

病房里有个病人动弹着，大声呼喊，撕扯着被单。Valjean慢慢站了起来，但他还没迈开一步，就有个护士跑到那个人身边。他看着她对着那扭曲的肢体低声细语，划了个十字，然后离开。过了几分钟后她回来了，带着一个脸盆和一块布。他看到她安抚了那个痛苦的人，便坐下了，但并没有挪开视线。终于，这个人安静了下来。她朝他这边看来，而他向她点了点头，然后她笑了，离开了房间。病房恢复了一片寂静，于是他又一次凝视着身边的这张床。Javert没有动。Valjean低头看着他的手。他坐在这儿这么久，一直没有看他的脸。这似乎……像是侵犯了他一般，用这样的机会盯着他看。就好象趁着此刻他无法反对，自顾自地检视着他。如果这个人无法回应他的视线，他便不能直面他的恐惧，也许一辈子都没法战胜这种感觉。

这也许，当然，意味着Javert想要了解他。但这个人手握一把枪对准了他，却放他走了。他将他的住址告诉了他，但他却没有上门找他。他只能希望这意味着有什么变了，但到底什么变了，他猜不到。也许，他真的是永远都无法得知真相，但Javert还在呼吸，他不愿承认他人生的这一章已经完结。

他叹了一口气，站了起来。“我会回来的，”他轻声地说，“别害怕。”

他走了出去，心中思索着这句话，眉头皱了起来。为什么Javert会害怕他再也不回来了？也许整个世界上，Javert最不希望看到他出现在他的床畔。光是假设另一种可能都显得愚蠢。

但紧接着，Valjean又觉得，没有比他更合适的人选了。因为根本没有其他人会来。

 

* * *

 

第二天，他留得更久了些。三十分钟的沉默过去之后，前一天的医生走了过来。

“先生，我不想看您担心。您可以将住址留下，有消息了之后我们会派跑腿的孩子替您送去。等着领赏的孩子可多着呢。再等下去也是白费功夫，也省得您……”他朝着Javert自昨天开始就未曾动过的身体看了一眼。Valjean坚定地注视着医生，抬了抬眉毛。

“你不愿见有人陪他吗？”

“不，先生，当然不是。但他是您什么人呢？您自己也说，他不过是个熟人罢了。很少有人会替时不时见上一两面的人守夜。”

Valjean忍不住笑了：“我向你保证，先生，Javert同‘时不时’可是一点关系都没有。”

医生向他投去了怪异的目光，然后走近一步：“您必须要知道，先生，他永远都不会醒来了。他受的伤……他活着就已经是奇迹了。”

“这难道不该是希望的征兆吗？”

“他这个病例没有希望。”

Valjean看着Javert的胸膛平稳地起伏。每一口呼吸，哪怕几乎难以察觉，都在挑战着医生的悲观诊断。他心底里有个声音在说不，Javert这辈子没有放弃过任何东西。也许。他无法宣称自己对他的过去了若指掌。但就他所知的来说一贯如此。“我不同意，医生。我了解他，我从未见过比他还要顽强的人。只要他的体内还有一丝气息尚存，他就会苏醒过来。”

医生没有说话。Valjean过了一会儿才注意到。他抬起头，对上医生疑惑的眼睛。他抬起眉毛表示疑问，对方摇了摇头回答：“只是听到您这么说很奇怪，鉴于……”

“鉴于什么？”

“鉴于他出现在这里的原因。”

Valjean做出了一个自认为平静的表情。但他的心里却像是翻江倒海。“他掉进了河里，不是吗？那晚发生了起义。也许他是被人推下去的。我知道，在他被发现的那段的上游，塞纳河可是相当危险的，但既然他没有溺亡……”

医生又摇了摇头。“先生，他的伤势同溺水完全没有关系。虽然溺水的病人往往也会在河底撞伤，但我们在他身上……”他走到了床边，拉开了被单。Valjean完全来不及阻止。他的脑海里只闪过一句Javert会讨厌这样，紧接着一片青灰色的胸口便出现在他的眼前。淤青浮肿，布满伤痕，就好像是个熟透的李子般裂了开来。但裂口处翻卷出来的并非是新鲜的果肉，而是Javert的血肉。腐烂的气味升腾起来。“他浑身都摔碎了，先生。”

Valjean哽咽了一下，转过了头。“请盖上吧。”等他听到被单盖好之后说，“我不知道你在暗示什么。”

医生的视线钉在他身上，于是他没有回头直视他。“先生……”停了一下，吸了一口气，“我们在兑换桥和圣母桥之间的急流里发现了他，这种程度的重伤只能是高处坠落导致的。也许是很高的高处。”

这些词句就好像悬浮在他们之间，悬浮在这个人之上。粘结着这个人的，只是——什么？皮肤吗，再也没有其他的了。Valjean又咽了一口，他的喉咙干得难受。“你是说他被人从桥上推下来了。”

他的大脑无法接受另一种可能。作为上帝的子民这绝不可能。Javert绝不可能。医生耸了耸肩，像是放弃了一般：“或者是他自己跳下来的。”

“不。”

迟疑了一下，医生抬头看着窗户，面对着房间中唯一的光源。“您比我更了解他，先生。”他喃喃道，Valjean感激他说了这样的话，“请把您的地址告诉修女们吧。如果晚上情况有任何进展，我们会派人来通知您的。您的脸色不太好，先生。医院对您没有好处。”

接着Valjean独自一人坐在椅子上，注视着地板。他的思绪在翻滚，一个个想法如同沸腾的气泡般升至表面，然后又被下一个扫到一边。他开始怀疑起来，但他努力不要怀疑。但他怎么能不怀疑？Javert知道他的住址，却没有来。在街垒他被释放时，他疑惑，也许还有些气愤。他没有开枪，即使他说 _再走一步你就会死_ 。Valjean记得他的表情，记得他当时想到了什么。如果他不走，让Javert抓住他，Marius就会死。如果他走了，哪怕Javert开了枪，至少他至死还在试图拯救那个孩子。

还有其他的东西，是不是？已经过去很久了。Marius需要恢复，还要准备婚礼。虽然Javert在他的一生中占据了很大的一部分，但在他眼中，他只代表了法律，还有失去的自由。现在回想起那个表情，那个人的脸……他不知道。他不知道该怎么形容。不是土伦寡欲的狱卒。不是滨海蒙特勒伊正直的下属。不是在未遂的敲诈后肃集猫老板帮派的探长。不是直面死亡的囚徒。这是他从未见过的一张脸。但他本该察觉到有什么不对劲。也许当时他全部的心思都扑在Marius身上，但他记得一个细节。Javert的手在摇摆。他不会说那是颤抖，但枪管的确在空中摆动。像他那样一丝不苟的人……是的，他本该意识到有什么不对劲。

但，不。这太疯狂。Valjean摇了摇头，他眼前的这个世界慢慢模糊。当他们还在一起工作，聊到滨海蒙特勒伊应该采取的措施时，Javert总是说 _这样才能取悦上帝_ ，或是相似的句子。Javert用天道要求自己。他的一生都努力工作，似乎这样他才能站在圣伯多禄面前，被他张开的双臂怀抱。他的行为无可非难，虽然他那清白的执法经历在上天诸圣面前一定显得他不够仁慈。他属于法律，属于上帝。所以，不，他无法相信Javert会用这样的方式玷污自己。那一夜人人疯狂，而这个人还穿着他的制服。也许是一小撮学生将他推下了桥。

Valjean知道他内心深处有小小、阴暗的一部分尚存：他曾希望在自己将死之日前将那部分小而化了，虽然现在看来是不可能了。他听到那部分的他在诉说一个真相。是，他宁可相信Javert没有犯下如此的罪过，因为这样就意味着他，Valjean，没有将他逼到那个田地。撇开他的性格完全不可能自杀不谈，他必须确定，他必须寻找其他证据。如果他是被他人推下桥去，那他可以在他临终的床前为他祷告，陪伴他咽下最后一口气。如果不是，那么……他的思绪乱了。他能怎么办？他必须弥补。但他不知道Javert还有没有亲人，或者是朋友。他甚至不知道他的名字，或者他到底有没有名字。他对他一无所知，除了那场打斗时他脱口而出的身世。现在想来惭愧，这么多年来Valjean尚未思忖过这件事。Javert对他而言只有一个意义，而那个意义并不是作为一个人。

他站了起来，看着他躺在那里。医生拉开被单时将他的睡衣也带开一些。他迟疑了一下，然后伸手将衣服拉好。是的，他对他一无所知，但他至少知道Javert总是仪表整洁。

“看来上帝对我俩还另有安排。”他点了点头，疑惑着一小时前这个人的嘴是否张得这么开。他的嘴唇似乎分开了些，但也许只是看的角度不同罢了。“我明天会晚些来，但我一定会来。”

他等待着一个永远不会来的回复，只是因为他希望将这个人当做完整的人看待。他等了一拍心跳，然后歪了歪头：“到时候见。”

他将住址告诉了修女，特意叮嘱哪怕只是小小的变化都立刻派人送信。回家之后，他就着水吃了一些面包，夹了一点奶酪。也许明天他得花些力气，所以现在必须做好准备。


	2. Chapter 2

浓重的热度凝固在巴黎的空气里，又湿又沉，不带一丝怜悯地倾覆在人间。这是一种沉默的重量：塞满了房屋的间隙，蜿蜒过漫漫街道，所到之处一片颓然。那热度就好象一只打盹的猫咪，蜷起尾巴围绕身体，谁都逃不出它的圈套。Valjean习惯于在室内度过白天——曾经是逼不得已，现在是已成自然——只感觉这太阳好像将他体内的水分全都蒸腾干净，却不得不逼迫自己继续在阳光下穿行。呼吸不该如此费劲，散步亦然。但是那热气溜进了衣服的布料之间，然后便赖着不走，让他每一步都变得愈发沉重。他多想回到自己那石铸般冰凉的公寓内，摆脱这种痛苦。但是Cosette必须去照顾Marius，正如现在，他必须去照顾Javert。

但首先，要事优先。自昨天离开医院起，他就在准备这件事。他的理智告诉他，他并不会在走进警察局的那一刻便被认出并逮捕。他不断提醒自己，对法律之眼来说，Jean Valjean已经死了。但他也知道，他不能确定Javert离开街垒之后到底做了什么。他说得很明白，他绝不会放弃追捕。也许在他们分离的那几个小时内，他写了一份报告。 _杀了我_ 你还得向我交代，Jean Valjean。杀了我现在，当一切都冷静下来之后，仔细想想他说的话，未免有些奇怪。Valjean应该向Javert交代，还是向法律交代？也许这场追捕对他而言已经是私事了。这并不意外。或者说，也许Javert和法律已经合为一体。不论如何，他走进警察总局时心中默念着祷告，愿主庇佑于他，给他力量。是福是祸，该来的总是挡不住。若天意要将他送回土伦，那就顺应天意吧。但他无法眼睁睁地看着Javert死去，甚至不曾试图了解事情真相。

他迈着大步，毫不犹豫。他腹部抽紧，但他没有在外面或者是门厅停留。直白一些不会有错，他也没有忘记Madeleine先生待人接物的姿态，挺直腰杆，正义凛然。

巨穴般的大厅和高耸的窗户将烈日阻挡在外。大理石柱引着视线一路向上，Valjean发现自己站在大厅中央，抬头看着天花板。只见正义女神高高在上，俯视众生。她是用金箔绘成，阳光光束洒在她的脸上，闪耀得好像星光。他分辨出她脸上的那条眼罩，然后低下头来。正义是盲目的，的确。他想起了Javert，然后摇了摇头，将思绪赶出脑海。他不应该这样将他们联系起来。他对那个人并不了解，也不知道他是如何变成今日这样。

“先生需要帮助吗？”

这句话打断了Valjean的思绪，接着他摘下帽子，点了点头。书桌之后的警官正值壮年，穿着警司的制服。他的微笑很淡，但也非常礼貌，于是Valjean也以礼相待。“希望如此，先生，我特意前来，是想询问一些有关你们一位警员的事情。我不知道他是否在这里工作，但觉得最好从这里开始。”

警司的眼睛随着他说的话渐渐眯了起来。也许不常有市民前来询问警察的事情。Valjean看起来依然平静，但他知道自己的心都快跳到嗓子眼了。

“您想询问什么，先生？”

“我同他是熟人，相识多年。他最近受了重伤，而我恰巧又同他相遇了。医生说没有家人看望过他，于是我便自作主张替他来询问了。”

警司放松了下来，这一次他的微笑看上去自然了许多。“是不是因为那该死的……抱歉先生，那该死的学生们搞的事情？”

“是的。”

那个人点了点头。“许多警员都在那晚受了伤，但这是我第一次碰到有人问起这方面的事情。该怎么称呼您，先生？”

“Fauchelevent。”

“您要询问的是哪位警员？”警司转过身，从身后的桌子上拿起一本厚重的分类目录。Valjean迟疑了一刻，思索着他刚说的话。没有人问过。是因为他们同家庭疏远，还是因为正相反，而他们的妻子和孩子已经知晓了他们的命运。

“Javert探长。”

那个人一下子停了下来，手还翻着那本分类目录的标题页。那本目录半开半阖地摊在他的手中，接着一声闷沉的“砰”，掉到地上。“Javert？”

“对。”

紧张又一次攀着Valjean的脊椎爬了上来。警司注视着他，眼睛又一次眯起。接着他摇了摇头，说道：“他不在这里工作了。”

“哦？”Valjean强迫自己只流露出些许好奇，而不要皱眉，“那么，你认识他？”

“哦，大家都认识Javert。他差不多就住在这儿。非常好的警察，虽然并不是特别好相处的同事。”

看来他不用再去寻找他的朋友了。“抱歉，警司，我有些弄不明白。”既然大家都认识Javert，为什么没有一个人去医院看他？“我在六月六日还见过他，那时候他肯定还是探长。他的医生告诉我，他是在六月七日被送往医院的。这么短的时间里，他怎么就不在这里工作了呢？”

接着警司回答了他，仿佛他是一个小孩，需要耐心解释才能弄明白。而在警司说完之前，Valjean突然意识到这个答案底下的真相，寒意掠过他的皮肤，让他的身体都冰凉了下来。“因为，先生，他辞职了。”

“Javert辞职了。”他喃喃自语着，但对方还是点了点头。

“他留了一封信，你瞧。所以大家都知道他不会再回来了。管事的人不喜欢有人对警局的管理模式指手画脚。但大家还是知道了他信上写了什么，因为局长的秘书一不小心对谁说漏了嘴。警局内没有多少秘密，先生。”

Valjean的手指紧紧抓住帽檐。他知道自己应该放松，不然可能会让人起疑心。但他的身体似乎一下子不听使唤。“我明白了。”

警司似乎想起了什么，皱了皱眉。“您说他受了重伤？我不明白，那晚上他还在夏特莱广场写下了那封信。如果他受伤了，一定是离开那儿之后的事情。但如果是这样，我猜想他一定还穿着制服，那晚人人情绪高涨，也许有些人的确会做出极端的事情。您是怎么找到他的？”

Valjean的手松开一两寸，然后试图挤出另一个微笑。“我在医院里恰好看到了他。命运之手指引了我，仅此而已。”

这是一个谎言，而他默默地乞求着主的宽恕。警司似乎没有注意，只是将分类目录放回了原位。“很遗憾他受伤了。他不是个好相处的人，但对工作全心全力。”

“他有什么朋友会想去看望他吗？我知道他的名声……”很难说出口。他仍然不敢相信，虽然他知道事实一定如此，“不怎么好。”

“我不知道。”警司似乎不怎么舒服，“他不是……好吧，我可以问问。我记得他有个资助人。应该有人更了解他一些。他在哪儿？我可以将这个消息转达给其他人。”

Valjean将医院告诉了他，然后重新戴上帽子。他的手指抓着帽檐抓得生疼。当他又一次走入烈日下的巴黎，他甚至都感觉不到热度。他的皮肤上凝着冷汗，就好象眼泪一般沿着他的额头滑下。

Javert辞职了。也就是说，Javert跳下了桥。他只能得出这个结论，因为只有死亡才能将这个人同他的职责分割开来。也许是发生了什么事情，也许这样想太过傲慢，也许是他，Valjean，在那晚做了什么事情，让那个人采取了如此极端的行动——但他的心知道，这是唯一的答案。

Valjean站在警局门口，闭上眼睛，口中默念着祷词。 _原谅我，原谅我，原谅我_ 。但这一次，主却没有回答他。也许他该向另一人寻求宽恕。

他转过身，朝着医院的方向迈开步子。这次他的步子轻松了些。也许时间不多了，他不该再继续思考他在做什么，或者为什么这么做。

——————

走入病房时，他注意到两件事。三张床空了出来，床单剥去，擦拭得干干净净。门口的四个病人还躺在原位，但房间里面却乱得一团糟。

Valjean小心地步步向前，像是不忍惊扰这些在睡梦中渐渐死去的人。还因为房间的尽头人影攒动，一条蕾丝帘子粉饰着虚假的隐私。也许是其他人苏醒了。也许他们在给Javert擦身，或者是给他换衣服。这个念头让他退缩了几步，因为他知道若是再一次看到他裸露的胸膛，只怕此生再也不敢抬头看他的脸。他无法接受这样脆弱的他。但为什么？接着他转过头，猛地一下，将这个疑问甩出脑海。昨天他才意识到自己从未将Javert视作一个人，也许现在他还接受不了。但是……他发现他的脚停下了。一个护士揭开帘子走了出来，手里捧着半盆鲜血，还有染红的绷带。他往旁边让了一步，发现她虽看似冷静，嘴角却绷紧了。

“修女？”

她摇了摇头，就一下，然后便走了。Valjean张大了嘴，心却像沉到了海底。“他没有……？”

但她已经离开，于是他又转向前方。里面有一个男人的人影正用急切的语调交代着什么。Valjean挺直了肩膀，继续向前。

“修女，抓紧他。他必须安静下来。他必须……不，请不要这样，先生，你必须听我……”

他加快了脚步，好像一下子年轻了般跨步跑了起来。医生的声音越来越清晰，场面越来越让他焦虑。

“我们必须将他绑起来，不然的话……求你了，先生，请听我说……”

一声撞击声，而Valjean听得越来越清楚。在医生疯了般的声音之下，某种低沉的隆隆声愈发响亮。他很久没有听到过这样的声音，思索了片刻才明白为何觉得熟悉。接着回忆卷起个浪头，就好象冬日里的咸水将他淹没。这是折磨的吼声，这是他离开土伦后从未听过的声音。这是无法忍受痛苦的身体不能自控地低吼，是一个被锁在苦痛炼狱中的人不加掩饰的呢喃。他记得那黑暗的牢笼中，这种低吼会在深夜中此起彼伏，而他会阖上他的耳朵，试图将声响拒之门外。闻到粪便的臭气时他反而松了一口气，因为那意味着身体终于放弃了，那噪音也会停止。有一天，那个人睡在他上铺。一整夜中他都在祈祷，让他也一起死去吧，接着于清晨苏醒，看着那个人临终前最后一次肠道运动的结果滴落在他的罩衫上。

这儿没有那种气味。只有鲜血，某种近似甜腻的味道。他强迫自己睁开眼睛，然后走到帘子之后。

Javert醒了，几乎要死了。医生压在他的胸口，试图阻止他的挣扎。两个护士试图将他的手臂绑在床架上，但他无力地拍打着，一只手腕上全是滑腻的鲜血，同他肩膀上血珠闪闪的伤口相映成色。他的眼睛牢牢地闭着，他的嘴巴张开，好像声音要从中喷发。这是一只被困于陷阱中的野兽的恸哭，Valjean只觉得那声音击穿了他，从脚底一直刺到心脏。

“我能帮忙吗？”

医生吓了一跳，但立刻恢复了冷静。“是的！他必须安静下来，不然会伤到更多内脏。快一些！”

Valjean将他的帽子搁在一旁，然后走到床的另一边。他伸出手，但迟疑了。他不知道该按在哪儿，或者会不会弄疼他。但医生咂了咂嘴，然后朝他喊道。“哪儿都成！看在上帝的份上，按住他。”

Javert的皮肤又湿又冷，一半是血，一半是汗。但让他紧张的并非是这些，而是他的心脏，在他体内雷霆般地砰砰作响，好像要穿破那层将他身体勉强黏合在一起的薄薄皮肤。这种直接的触感，仿佛他的胸膛裂开着。他觉得就是如此，他觉得他站在这里，看着Javert敞开着胸腔，心脏暴露在空气中狂怒般跳动不止。

“很好，很好。再压紧些，先生。您不可能再伤害他了，他已经把自己弄成这样！”医生似乎是松了一口气，然后他听到一声轻轻的啜泣，似乎是护士发出的。她们正绑着他的手腕。而Valjean强迫自己不要去思考这一刻。多么错误。他的手压在Javert的身体上。

“他醒了多久？”

“一个小时，也许还要长些。很突然，我们都没有准备好。我想他又把自己的肋骨弄断了。”

医生满脸通红，满头大汗，看上去比昨天年轻多了。他看上去像是知道自己错了，并因此而羞愧。Valjean本想安慰他，但他满脑子只有他手底下的东西。Javert存在的根本，战斗着持续他的生命。“你给他止疼的东西了吗？他说过话了吗？”

“没有。有。”医生摇了摇头，“我害怕现在给他鸦片酊，他会呛住。他之前是说了些什么，但断断续续的，还有……先生，他不该康复的。”

“他没有康复。”Javert的手绑在床上，但他依然在翻腾。他腿上的夹板看似将他固定住了，但重要的器官都在Valjean手掌之下几寸的地方，而他依然停不下来。“去拿鸦片酊，我会压住他。”

医生点了点头，松开了手。Javert的动作比他预想得要快得多，疼得在床单里翻滚着，发出的哭喊几乎将空气撕裂。Valjean的恐惧卡在他的喉咙里，更用力地压了下去。他自己的心脏像是锤子一般敲打着，汗珠在脸颊上如雨水般落下，打湿了他的鬓角。“Javert。Javert，求求你，听我说。你必须停下来。我知道这很疼，但你必须……你必须停下来，哪怕此生仅此一次。”

他口中的嘶吼没有停下，他的身体也没有放松。但是那双眼睑扇动了一下，Valjean只能祈祷这代表他听到了。“听我说，Javert，医生去给你拿止疼的东西了。求你了，你可以好起来的。但你必须停下。”

他不知道他听懂了没有。也许没有吧，因为他并没有如他所说般停下。但吼声轻了下来。Valjean听到他的胸腔中因每一口呼吸造成的呼呼噪音。那嘎吱的声音将他的鼻子都堵住了。当他张开嘴时，血从他的唇上滑下，好像已经在他的口腔中含了好长时间。深红色的血，太深了，都几近乌黑。Valjean知道这是内脏受伤的症状，于是又开始祈祷。他闭上眼睛压低声音，试图压过死神临近的脚步声。 _我主慈悲，让他安宁地去吧。不要让他承受这样的折磨，让他……_

“Valjean。”

他睁开了眼睛。Javert透着那半眯着的眼睛看着他。他的嘴唇鲜红，他的手指紧抓着床单。呻吟还在继续，死亡尖啸在他的喉咙里，他的声音只剩下狂怒：“Valjean。”

“是我，Javert，坚持住，医生……”

“你……”他停了下来，紧紧地闭住眼睛。又是一声哭啸灼烧着Valjean的耳膜，他手下的身体绷紧着，仿佛马上就会爆炸。但那颗心脏还在他的手掌下跳动，他身体的热度也顺着手臂传了过来。若他不是垂死，也许Valjean会觉得面前的人要比以往任何时候都要生机勃勃。但这肯定只是死亡降临前的抵抗罢了。

“别说话，别让自己更虚弱了。”

不可思议的是，回应他的是一声近似笑声的声音。也许只是另一记哭喊。Javert一定是失了理智。但那双眼睛又一次睁开，突然间他试图抬起身子靠近。Valjean意识到他们之间只有咫尺之遥，他满眼只剩下了Javert血棕色的虹膜，深不见底。他说话了，破碎的声音中带着无比的轻蔑，只让Valjean更加绝望。

“你的仁慈在哪儿，Jean Valjean？”他说着，血液从齿间流下，同他的唾液一起顺着下巴滴落，“ _杀了我_ 。”

Valjean愣住了，他的视线紧锁在那诉求的苦痛之上。恐惧掠住了他的心，他不知道面前的人对他有多怨恨。但他摇了摇头，慢慢地、缓缓地，从一边挪到另一边，就好象他整个人都被忧伤束紧了一样。“我做不到。”

那一分钟，Javert安静了。接着他的脸一下子扭曲成某种兽类般的表情，而他的身体又开始伤害自己。又是一声嚎叫，Valjean发现泪水正顺着他的脸颊滑下。他觉得自己失去了力量，如果他是个善良的人，他一定会替他了了心愿。谁都不该承受这样的痛苦。但他做不到，甚至无法想象。

有人拍了拍他的肩膀。他松了一口气，看着医生顶替了他的位置，将半瓶鸦片酊倒入Javert口中。Valjean向后退去，直到他的背顶住了墙，好久好久之后，他才将呼吸平缓了下来。他只能闻到那血腥味，他只能听到那声衷心的请求，以及那个请求之下隐藏的恨意。 _杀了我_ 。不，他做不到。他做不到。也许他有能力做，但他做不到。

——————

过了半小时，Javert干燥的血迹在Valjean的马甲上留下了许多点滴。那个人终于，安稳地，睡着了。他呆滞地看着他，眼睛酸胀着，灼热，眼泪，精疲力竭。

“先生，您该走了。他会睡一整夜的。”

医生看上去就同他一样累。他不再坚信他能坚持下来，但并没有反驳他的话。Javert还在呼吸，这似乎是不可思议的事请，他的身体在这样的剧烈伤害之下竟然还没有彻底撕裂。“你依然觉得他会死吗？”

“是的。”但他的声音迟疑了，“很可能。但我觉得……比起今天早上来，他活下去的希望大了很多。”

有希望。有东西能够让他坚持，虽然Valjean怀疑此刻再祈祷下去，是否是真的仁慈。他沉默了一会儿，然后抓紧了手指。他的手上覆盖着凝结的血液，很粘，但他却没有力气离开这里将它们洗净。“你叫什么名字？”

“Joly。”

“Joly？”

“对。”

Valjean抬起头。也许是下巴，也许吧。或者是眼睛。他不能确定。“昨天，你似乎不在乎他是否能活下来。但今天，我觉得你在乎了。”

那年轻人像是被人抓住把柄一般。他来回踱了几步，好像在思考接下来该用什么词回答。终于，他的语调表明他选择了真相：“他被送来这儿时穿着制服。就是街垒那一夜。”

“对。”

“我有一个弟弟。”Joly摇了摇手，好像这是无关紧要的事情。或者是他不想多提那个革命的胞弟。“那晚他也死了。但是现在……”不论他刚想说什么，现在那种冲动已经消退了。“我曾将这个人当作死人。现在我意识到他不是了，我不确定他到底……”

Valjean低头看着他的手。还有这么多的血。他的手上满满地沾着Javert。“我肯定你一定是为了他好。但现在我们知道还有希望。我务必请求你竭尽全力挽救他。”

“当然，当然，先生。我感谢您今天的帮助。没有您，恐怕此刻他已经离我们而去了。”

他不知道这到底是不是好事。在这儿，到底什么是仁慈？但他太累了，不想再思考这件事，而这个房间太过温暖，充盈着Javert血液的铁锈味。“我会陪着他。请你不要再说会派人送信。我会陪着他。”

Joly似乎想要说什么，但Valjean看着他的眼睛，于是他闭上了嘴。“那我就先离开了，让您同他在一块儿。如果他醒过来，请务必过来叫我们。”

 

这个房间安静极了，比起昨天的死寂还要安静。这儿呼吸的人越来越少，没错。但Valjean知道这只是因为Javert不再抗争了，此刻的他睡着了。他回忆起这么多年来，他曾以为自己永远摆脱了他。这不过是假装安宁罢了，因为他一直都知道，Javert总有一天会找到他。现在这也不过是假装，因为Valjean知道，这个人一如既往，会再次找到他。

但现在，这已经不让他害怕。这不是某种恐怖的东西，而是他想要的东西。为什么？理由可以以后再想。现在，他只知道自己不希望让Javert离去。他会竭尽自己的所能，确保他一切都好。


	3. Chapter 3

这一夜并不舒服。他一整晚都醒着，躺在床上聆听周围病床上的呼吸声。他时不时地瞥一眼Javert，但又一次，这样亲密地看着他让他觉得不公平。于是他抬头看着屋顶上的天窗，试图想明白接下来该怎么办。

过几个小时就要天亮。他起床，走向医院大厅。那儿有个书写台。他给Cosette写了一张便条，然后交给在门外等候送信的孩子。他多给了那个男孩一些钱，好让他余下的夜里找个地方睡一觉，接着目送他跑过街角。

然后他走上街头，独自一人。夏日温暖的夜空中星光晦暗。半个苍穹为浮云或烟气所笼罩；为数不多的星星朦朦胧胧，几乎要被以太吞没。他低下了头。撇去信仰不谈，他认为实际问题的答案是植根于地的。祈祷，他会抬头送上天堂，但做事还是要脚踏实地。而对他来说，动起来时思考更清晰。于是他开始散步，欣慰于足下起伏的石板路牢固的基础。

他躺在黑暗中时已经理清了思路。首要的问题并非如他找到Javert时所想的那样。问题并非是如何让他痊愈；或者说，不仅仅如此。从他下午所见的那些看来，问题是他是否应该痊愈。甚至说是否应该尝试，也许就这样让他服下鸦片酊后在睡梦中离开才是更仁慈的做法。这似乎才是他想要的结果——但即便如此，事情也并非这么简单。Javert试图自杀。这是罪孽，这是最深的罪孽。如果他放任Javert因此而死，那日后他也会面临同样的责难。所以他有义务不让他死去。给他时间，让他恢复理智，纠正他的错误。这是拯救他的灵魂，即便是让他的身体受罪——Javert似乎并不在乎肉体的疼痛，但仅是这点就足以做决定吗？他，Jean Valjean，又是谁，凭什么来做决定？他无法自称同此事无关。如果Javert是因为他在街垒的行为决定自杀——好吧，现在又是谁的灵魂受了玷污？他并没有思索过慈悲的后果，或者说他是否有权利将慈悲强加于他人之上。

Valjean抬起手抹了抹脸，然后背靠墙上，仰起头倚着石块。他还不能十足地确定是Javert自己跳下去的。他应该记住这点。就算的确是他自己跳下去的，而即便Valjean再怀疑，他也不知道这一切的原因，或者是否同他有关。一把摇摆的枪，一次意想不到的开恩，不足以证明任何事情。Javert总是同常人不太一样，也许是其他的原因？而且说到底，做决定的人必须是他自己——除非他没有能力决定了。或者是做出不利于他自己的事情。

他叹了一口气，疲惫地阖上了眼睛。也许他该去吃点东西，但现在还早。依旧是漆黑一片，虽然天际已经亮起了鱼肚白。他默默地念了一句祷词，祈求主的指引。但当他睁开眼睛，依然是孤身一人，答案依旧无迹可寻。

* * *

天亮了之后Javert睁开眼睛。他面色灰暗僵硬，不肯开口说话。Valjean看着他的手拽紧床单，内心恐惧。他无法想象他所承受的痛苦，也不知道他费了多大力气才不像昨天那样嘶喊出声。他突然意识到自己的存在也许只是让这一切更艰难，因为这个人不愿在别人面前暴露出脆弱之处，更不用说这个人是他的宿敌。他们是这样的关系吗？他已经不再确定了。

他拿起那半瓶鸦片酊。“我不知道要给多少。我去叫医生。”

“不。我不要……”

Javert抓紧床单的手白得似乎要融入那亚麻色中。Valjean摇了摇头。“你不能这么忍着痛躺着。这样你没法好起来。”

“那好吧。”

他没有再说话。Valjean叫来了医生。他们不由分说便将药物灌入了他的嘴里，而Valjean在一边看着，想要大喊不，这样不对。但他没有说话。Javert紧紧闭着眼睛，随后将脸转到一边。那双眼睛始终紧闭着，但Valjean再也不敢去看。

等他又一次睡着之后，他走出去透气。他心烦意乱吃不下东西，而燥热的天气吞没了周遭的一切，只留下他腹部纠结的钝痛。

* * *

 

“您不应该留在这里，先生。”

医院里有个小花园。他在喷泉边的小石凳上坐下，倾听着细水缓缓流入污浊的池子。这并不能抚慰他的心情，但至少他不用继续留在屋里。“我不该吗？”

“您帮不了他。”

“我觉得你错了。即便我不帮……即便我帮不了，也不会有其他人来帮忙。我不会抛下他的。”

Joly叹了一口气，漫不经心地坐在布满污泥的石制池子上。他蓬头垢面，体形消瘦，身上看不到一丝赘肉。衣服皱巴巴的，头发则被汗涔涔的手指乱梳一通。“我觉得他并不如您所说的，只是个熟人而已。不过，这事儿也轮不到我管。我只是在怀疑，不管你俩的关系如何，都无法改变他现在的处境。”

“那我留下又何妨？”

“因为我有可能猜错了。如果他不希望您留在这里，那情况只会更糟。当然了……”Joly撇过头去，手指捻着自己的马甲，“也许您能够唤起他对生的渴望。我曾见过这样的事情。我说这些话不是为了他——现在，他的命运只有主能够掌控了。而是您，先生。健康人在医院中待久了也会生病，现在您看起来苍白极了。”

“我只是睡不着。我不忍心看他受罪。”那年轻的医生眨了眨眼睛。Valjean不知道这是不是在含沙射影，也不想知道。“我觉得你不应该强迫他喝鸦片酊，哪怕是为了他好。他个性耿直，自有主张。”

“您情愿让他痛得失掉理智吗？换做别人可会说您残忍，先生。”

“也许没法自己做主，他才会失掉理智。”Valjean知道这句话有多真，但他却不愿说出口，“但我不能肯定。我只知道……我希望你们能对他敬重些。他是个好人。我也不知道怎么样才是对他最好。”

Joly一脸不知如何作答的表情。没事，因为Valjean自己也不知道。但过了一会儿：“先生，我直说吧。也许您是当局者迷，但我看得可清楚了。他绝不是意外掉入河中。不论他是不是警察，起义的学生们……好吧，他们绝不会不分皂白地将别人扔入河里。至少，他们中的一些不会。我知道。我……”

那一瞬间，他看上去不像是一个累坏了的医生，而是一个穿着大号衣服的孩子，肩扛着一个充满忧虑的世界。Valjean几乎要开始同情起他来，但接着他清了清喉咙，摇了摇头，那幻觉便消散了。“您说他是个自有主张的人——抱歉，我并不同意。做出这样事情的人分不清好坏。所以，必须让那些真正在乎他安危的人来照顾他。”

他忍不住笑了。“那你在乎吗，医生？你希望他痊愈吗？”

“如果他有可能痊愈的话，当然了。”

“即便他根本不想要痊愈？即便这意味着他余生将在痛苦中度过？即便他从此以后都会变成瘸子？”

Joly摊开双手。“我是个医生。如果他根本没有希望痊愈，这些问题便毫无意义。也许我们竭尽全力，他却依然死了。也许我们治愈了他，而他选择离开这里，直接回到桥上。这些都不是我能掌控的。我只能治疗眼前的病人。剩下的全都靠他自己。或者是其他对他有影响的人。”

“没有人能够对Javert产生影响，医生。这一点我可以全心全意向你保证。”他叹了一口气，低头看着自己的手。“那么说，你不会对他区别对待，依然会医治他。这样的话，我请你务必找一个外科医生来。如果可以的话，要请巴黎最好的。我会支付花费。你很忙，而且很年轻。我并没有冒犯你的意思，只是希望他得到最好的治疗。”

“我并不生气。正如您所说的一样，以我的能力无法治好他。我现在还不是外科医生，不过只需再等一阵子。”Joly耸了耸肩，站了起来。他的表情甚至像是松了一口气，但这又如何呢？“也许医院会准许我做助手……但这是小事。我会立刻派人送信，到时候咱们再看看还能做什么。”

“谢谢。”他也站了起来，又一次微笑了，“我要说两遍。谢谢。Javert也许永远都不会说这句话。所以，我只能斗胆替他说了。”

Joly笑了。“我觉得他不会谢你。不过没事，我不会告诉他的。”

* * *

 

他在屋外的那会儿，修女已经替Javert梳洗了一番。他的床单干净了，他洗过澡换了新的绷带，看上去好了一些。他的胡子已经有些时日未剃，长得乱糟糟的，但上面已经没了血迹。如果只看他的脸，都会觉得他是个并无大恙的人。Valjean坐在床边的椅子上。周遭一片寂静。

“你还在这里。”

“对。我不会走的。”

Javert睁开了眼睛。他的眼神柔和飘忽，不似往常那般刺人，好像是被药物融化了一般。“又是一慈悲之举吗，Valjean？还是说老囚犯来守着他的狱卒，送他归西？”

“我不懂。”

“反正，你是来看我死的。我猜不管你的意图是好是坏，这都一样。不过，如果是因为后者的话，你不用担心。我还能向谁揭发你呢？”

“我不管你向谁揭发，Javert。如果你愿意的话，向全世界揭发我吧。我把地址给你时并没有撒谎，我已经自认是你的囚徒。不要带着这个想法死去。不，别死。”

Javert张开了嘴，头朝一边歪了一点。Valjean意识到他是想笑，但却没有发出笑声。这场面莫名地让他感到心痛，就好像看到一个老人说了一个笑话，却没有人能懂。“现在说这些都迟了。”

“也许并没有。会有外科医生来。看看他怎么说。”

“外科医生？”那柔软的语调里带着一丝困惑，然后等了许久Javert才继续说了下去，“啊。圣人Valjean希望得到救赎。看来是必然之举了。”

“你为什么这么说？”他凑了上去，这一突然的举动打破了房间内的寂静。“你为什么这么说，Javert？这同我有什么关系？难道是因为……你做这样的事情绝不可能是因为我放走了你。这太疯狂了。”

他愿意为一个否定的答案付出一切。但Javert的脸已经说明了一切。即便在药物的作用之下，他依然将思绪全都写在脸上。“还能因为什么呢？你像条狗一般紧咬着我不放，我这一辈子都没有摆脱过，Valjean。甚至在我意识到这一点之前，甚至在你还是串数字的时候。我生活着，工作着，本来不会对你有一丝念想。但你却总在那里。现在，必然，如果有人要让我求而不得，那一定是你。”

“求而不得？我并没有。我让你逮捕我。我接受了，我现在也接受！看在一切圣洁之物的份上，Javert，我怎么会让你求而不得？”

那双蓝眼睛里几乎带着怜悯，尽管显然他是用尽全力来保持清醒。“我这一生，都在力求无可指摘。我努力想要……啊，现在已经太迟了。我最后还是失败了。就这样吧，让撒旦带走我，已经不可能更糟了。”

“不。不会的。你会活下去，Javert。你可以纠正这个错误，我会尽全力帮你，只要你愿意。”

“我为什么要愿意？你……”他轻轻地咳了一声，因为疼痛皱起了脸。他的嘴角渗出了血珠，深凹的眼眶里泛起水光。“你只要看着我被杀便好，但你却不许。一日为贼，终生为贼。我那时这么说，现在依然这么说。但这一次，你要用我的灵魂赎回你的，那好吧，我只希望你能够好好度过此生。进了天堂之后你便拥有了永恒的岁月，再也见不到我了。自由，Valjean，你只需要诅咒一人便可。”

Javert说话的时候他慢慢地坐回椅子上去，恐惧就好像黑暗中狱卒的脚步声般不知不觉地袭来。“并不是那样的，并不是。我发誓。我不知道你会这么做。我怎么能？如果我知道，我绝不会放你走。你不能把这怪罪于我，就好像我不能将我躲藏的岁月怪罪于你。”

“听听你说的话。许多人就会这么做。怪罪法律追逐罪犯，因为他们不能安宁度日。但你没有。你说你这样生活是自作自受，的确。也许你说的没错。不，你说的的确没错。我会学着你的榜样。我自作自受，这是我的选择。让我死吧，Valjean。我不会再求你帮忙。光是那次尝试便将我自主身边驱逐，所以现在谁都帮不了我了。”

“你错了。主不会驱逐……Javert，你得听我说。别放弃，我恳求你。Ja……”

但他睡着了。他再也撑不下去。Valjean伸手摸他的脖子，两指按在脉搏之上。心脏好像节拍器一般沉着地回应着他，这宽慰这么强，让他屏住了呼吸。过了一会儿，羞耻感泛了上来。他确定了。Javert试图自杀，是因为他的作为。他坐了回去，试图理清自己眩晕的思路。

他发觉没有什么好再想的。Javert一定不能死。决不能让他带着这样的想法，不能让他觉得主已经放弃他。这是他Jean Valjean之手犯下的错误，所以必须由他Jean Valjean来纠正。但怎么做，他完全不知道。他不能替Javert祈祷，让他上天堂。他必须亲自真心实意地寻找救赎。这么多年来，他只在匆匆一瞥中瞧见那个人的心。他想Javert也许会否认自己有心。

他不知道该怎么办。但他必须找到办法。他曾一度放弃过自己的自由，只为了挽救一个无辜的人不受牢狱之灾。那么为了挽救一个人的灵魂不坠入地狱，他愿意付出多少呢？答案很明显。他的一切。无论什么。他所剩下的一切的一切。

 

 


End file.
